During the past several years, there has been increasing application in metal working machine tools of robot-like. systems for performing work by a tool on a workpiece. These systems are commonly referred to as computer numerical control systems. These systems utilize computer technology to provide memory storage for programs which enable the machine to be operated automatically. Computer numerical control systems allow very precise machining capabilities and small to medium volume part production with minimal input from the operator. Systems of this nature rely heavily on expensive hardware to insure the accurate operation of the system. In addition to the expense, equipment of this nature requires special programming that is rather complicated and generally requires some experience in computer programming. Another difficulty encountered in this field is the ability to keep the machine operating due to the availability of service and the costs of such service.